Welcome To Torchwood!
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Doctor Who Torchwood crossover. Rose is still here, and it's set just after Everything Changes. [10Rose] Fluff! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Torchwood!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AU: Go Doctor and his jealous rage! W00t w00t! Okay, okay. Most of it is teasing; at least at the start. I have no idea what's going to happen, since I've only seen the first episode of Torchwood! I don't even know if I'm OOC for Gwen or Jack or any of the others, though I can tell Jack's changed since the Doctor days. (when he travelled with Rose and the Doctor)

Takes place in the first episode of Torchwood when Jack and Gwen are talking at the very end, and Jack's telling Gwen about his immortality and that he has to find the 'right sort of doctor'. All quotes taken from The Parting Of The Ways and Torchwood Episode One, Everything Changes.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. (is it just me or are my disclaimers getting shorter?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They stood, side by side, in Cardiff.

"It's a long story," Jack was saying to Gwen. "I need a Doctor. Someday I'll find the right sort of Doctor and then he'll…"

Suddenly there was a sound.

_WHOOSH… WHOOOSH…WHOOOSH…_

To Jack it was beautiful and glorious. To Gwen it was the sound of really bad engines, hrring and going out of wack. Which was why it didn't make sense to her at all when Jack hugged her, picked her up and whirled her around before laughing like a giddy schoolboy, setting her down again and making his way towards that sound as if his life depended on it. Gwen just blinked, and stood there, watching him with curiosity. What was with these Torchwood folks? Do they go insane all the time?

Jack was totally excited – he felt like he was flying. "ROSE!" he shouted. "DOCTOR!" he screamed. He parked himself right in front of the still-materializing blue box.

As the door swung open and someone jumped out all he heard was a little cry of shock and joy and saw a flash of pink before his arms went around the person tightly. He laughed as he hugged Rose and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Jack, is that… you?" Rose whispered hoarsely against his chest as she began to sob noisily and uncontrollably. "I thought… I thought you were dead!"

Jack felt tears prick at his eyes as Rose clung to him as if letting go of him would mean she would never see him again. "It's me," he whispered back, choking on his words. He grinned. "Now, now, why the tears? Don't cry, Rose."

"I never thought I'd hear you say my name again, Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack laughed as he remembered the grief he gave people for not saying 'Captain Jack Harkness' and smiled down on Rose, grateful she had remembered. However, her next words left him stunned.

"I still don't believe it's you." There was suspicion in her voice as she gently backed away from him. "For all I know you could be Slitheen."

"I'm not fat enough," he pointed out, but continued. "But I'll prove it." Jack took a steadying breath and leaned back a little further to gently cup Rose's face in his hands.

"What was the last thing you did and said to _me, _Jack?" Rose asked.

Jack smiled. "You're too easy," he joked lightly. "I took your head in my hands, like I'm doing now, and said, 'Rose… you were worth fighting for.' And then I kissed you…?" His tone turned into a question, and Rose nodded, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right," she whispered huskily, beginning to shake. "Jack, it's you…" she leaned forward and hugged him again, not daring to let go.

Jack figured the only thing he could do to prevent Rose from strangling him was – he gently cupped her chin and smiled down on her, right before he gently and casually kissed her. Rose almost released her grip as she relaxed against him. There was a cough from the doorway and Jack broke the snog off before picking up Rose and spinning her around to see who it was.

The man he was looking at was thin, tall and slim, _very _handsome and was wearing a suit and a trench coat. Jack guessed by the way this man was looking at Rose and standing just outside the TARDIS casually leaning against it, was the Doctor. Despite all the questions buzzing around in Jack's mind, he had to make sure. For now it was back to normalcy.

"Ooh, right. Hands off the blonde. Sorry," Jack said, whistling as he let go of Rose and backed away, holding up his hands like he would in a surrender.

"Actually, _lips _off the blonde, if you don't mind," the Doctor corrected, growling.

Rose blushed as she walked over to the Doctor, who promptly wrapped his arm around her.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked…"

"You don't own her," the Doctor interrupted with a twinkle in his eye.

"You don't either," Jack shot back teasingly.

"Um, guys?" Rose started, getting quite uncomfortable.

"Yeah and thank Rassilon for that!" the Doctor exclaimed, grinning as he stepped forward and Jack slung his arms around him in a hug.

"But… Doctor. Your face? Well, your body…" Jack stood back to examine the new Doctor and grinned flirtatiously.

"Before you even think about it, buy me a drink first," the Doctor interrupted, grimacing.

"Still the same Doc," Jack replied, grinning.

"Still the same Jack," Rose and the Doctor replied as one, much to the delight of Captain Jack.

"So. What happened to you, then?" Jack's curiosity was more than aroused; it was on fire.

"I'm a Time Lord, Jack. I regenerate."

Jack looked at him with scepticism. "I thought regeneration was a myth."

"You thought the Daleks were a myth," the Doctor snorted back.

Jack winced. "Yeah, I remember."

"What happened to you, Jack?" Rose asked with concern. The man she knew before had been carefree, exhilarated, ready for anything, fun to be around with, always joking. This was not the man she had known. He was different somehow. He had changed.

"I'm working for Torchwood," Jack said, abruptly changing the subject. He didn't want to speak of his life around Rose; especially if she had a part in his changing. "Oh, there's a girl I want you to meet, Rose. Her name's Gwen. She's Welsh," he leaned down and nodded his head as if that explained everything.

Rose laughed and slugged his shoulder gently. "Okay, sure. She looks a bit… frightened, or maybe confused."

Jack grinned and looked over at the Doctor. "She's good."

The Doctor grinned back and looked over at Rose proudly. "You're telling me."

Rose laughed at both of them before hugging Jack once more and giving the Doctor a peck on the cheek. "I'll be off then to see how she's holding up."

"Don't plan for a nice reception," Jack warned, laughing slightly.

Rose just grinned at him. "I've met Daleks twice."

"Good point," Jack conceded with a nod. "Off you go."

"Wait," the Doctor called before Rose could leave. "Where's my hug?" He faked a pout.

Rose laughed and bounced over to the Doctor, and he enfolded her into a giant, loving bear hug. "I want my girl back soon," he whispered for her ears only as he kissed her.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I'm your girl now, am I?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned. "You always were," he told her, kissing her nose before letting her go.

"Cheers," she called back at the two and began to make her way over to Gwen, who was still staring at the strange blue box, Captain Jack and the Doctor.

"Doctor," Jack said, taking a deep breath and turning to his friend, who was still staring after Rose.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to tell me the truth. What happened at the Game Station?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gwen turned as she watched the beautiful, bubbly young girl come over to her. As the girl approached, Gwen had the feeling she was about to meet someone who knew a lot more about Jack than she did – and maybe even more than the others did - and who also was older than she looked. Why did Gwen get the feeling that this girl, who was maybe 20 at the most, was older than her?

"Hi," the girl said cheerfully, her smile showing her beautiful teeth. "I'm Rose."

"Hello, Rose," Gwen said, and the smile the girl gave her was so infectious that she found herself smiling back. "I'm Gwen."

"Nice to meet you, Gwen," Rose responded brightly, still smiling. She hesitated for a moment, but soon launched into the subject that she wanted answers to. "How are you involved with Captain Jack and Torchwood?"

Gwen gave a laugh. _Her_, involved? It could hardly be called that. Things had happened in the last week that she had hardly understood, but she couldn't tell Rose that. So what did she say?

"Well… I'm new. I'm not even exactly part of Torchwood," Gwen told her, becoming slightly embarrassed. What would Rose say to that?

"Oh, you soon will be, I've no doubt. You're just the one Jack's been looking for… have you had any experience with guns?"

The sudden question caught Gwen off guard. What had this girl been exposed to that she should be able to talk so freely about guns and classified information while keeping that carefree smile on her face?

"Yes, I'm a police officer."

"Oh, that will be fantastic then. I don't think you'll have to use your gun often; me and the Doctor have never used one yet."

"You and the Doctor?"

"The Doctor… he's my friend… right over there." Rose turned round and pointed to where Jack and the Doctor were still standing, talking.

"You guys seemed more than friends," Gwen blurted, and blushed when Rose's gaze whirled to her. She should have kept her mouth shut; now Rose was probably going to tell her off.

"Guess we are," Rose only said wistfully, and then laughed. "Not that it's a surprise," she muttered, and Gwen could only guess what that meant.

"I don't mean to pry… but how do you know Jack?" Gwen asked cautiously, her curiosity aroused.

"He travelled with us a bit," Rose carefully said, shrugging.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Rose asked, looking around. Even now, the pavement repaired from the damage the Rift had caused, memories still came flooding back. Mickey… how he had left – Margaret, of how she had been turned into an egg – Jack, recounting his adventures while the four of them had sit around casually eating lunch – The Bad Wolf project - her ninth Doctor.

Gwen saw Rose blink hard a few times. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Oh yeah, just… memories. You know how they haunt you," Rose replied, turning round and swiping her hand in front of her eyes.

"I know that too well," came a voice from behind Rose. She spun around.

"Hey, Jack," she said lightly. "Where is the rest of the crew? I'd sure like to meet them."

Jack hesitated before glancing at the Doctor. He thought of Owen. "Yeah, okay, sure. They're down."

To Gwen's surprise, he took them to the mysterious lift. Jack hid nothing from these two – which showed the complete trust he had in them. Something big must have happened to him when he traveled with the mysterious pair, because as far as he could gather, Jack doesn't trust just anyone.

Gwen watched as the Doctor headed over to Rose and wrapped an arm securely round her. She was slightly envious, knowing both men favoured her more than a little, Jack's welcome and the Doctor's actions without words had proven that.

"Gwen?" Jack asked when she just stood there, short of the lift. Could she go back down there again? Rose solved the problem by gently stepping out of the Doctor's arm and laying hers on Gwen's.

"Come with me and we can learn the ropes together. I don't want to be the only girl with these two," Rose whispered to her. Gwen nodded silently and followed her back onto the lift as Rose slipped her hand into hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Gwen returned the pressure.

Arriving in the big cave, Jack stepped off the lift and waved his hand. "_Welcome to Torchwood._"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: WOOOOOT! FIRST CHAPTER! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome To Torchwood!**_

**_Chapter 2_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose stood still as she looked round the impressive base that the Torchwood gang had set up in Cardiff. She glanced at Gwen, who although, she was sure, had seen it before, was still impressed at its… greatness. Rose glanced at Jack, who couldn't help be a little proud, and smiled. Then she glanced at the Doctor beside her, who was still holding her hand, and grinned at his face. It was a mix of boredom and there was a very small spark of interest, and maybe a **bit** more of curiosity. He seemed unimpressed at the technology, and having lived inside the TARDIS for even a day, Rose couldn't say she blamed him. Still, it was pretty intense.

"Torchwood, you say?" the Doctor asked Jack again, barely taking a second glance around.

"Yep," Jack replied, eager for once in his life to show people around. Toshiko, Owen and Ianto blinked and exchanged glances. They hadn't seen Jack this excited and alive since… well, never.

"Believe this belongs to you," Jack was saying as he swung over a railing and held up the Doctor's hand in the interesting looking high-tech jar.

Rose gave a little gasp. "Doctor," she whispered. "Is that the hand you lost from fighting the… Sycorax?"

Owen looked sharply at her. "You know about the Sycorax?" he asked with incredulity.

"She was there," the Doctor and Jack responded as one, almost absently.

Rose laughed at her friends. "Yeah, I was there… what's your name?"

"Harper. Owen Harper."

"Very bad James Bond impersonation."

Owen raised an eyebrow at her and turned back to the Doctor. Tosh could hear him muttering, "One tries."

"Rose here delayed everything until I could save the world, much to my delight," the Doctor told the others, tugging Rose over and planting a kiss on the top of her head. Rose laughed and pulled away from him, walking over to Toshiko and Ianto.

"Hullo," she said, all business-like. "I'm Rose Tyler," she continued, holding out her hand to them both. Toshiko reached for her hand first.

"Toshiko," she replied with a smile. Lowering her voice she asked, "Who's your wise friend?"

"Which one?" Rose asked back, grinning and eyes twinkling.

Tosh gave a little laugh and stepped back; Ianto stepped forward and took Rose's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Ianto, at your service," he said quietly.

"Pleasure to meet both of you," Rose answered with a gentle grin.

The Doctor turned from where he had been staring at his hand and nodded to Owen, Ianto and Toshiko. He paused and frowned slightly, taking a double glance at Toshiko. "Do I know you?" he asked her.

"Don't believe so," Toshiko answered back. "I would have remembered you." She frowned thoughtfully. "You _do_ however remind me of a man I met once…" She shook her head. "You look nothing like him of course."

"Who was this man?" the Doctor asked her gently, having a hunch.

"Don't know," Toshiko told him. "If he told me his name I couldn't remember." She smiled. "He chased a pig through a hospital. Craziest thing I've seen yet."

Rose stepped forward, intrigued. "Did he have big ears?"

"Yes," Toshiko responded slowly.

"And a big nose?"

"Yes."

"I know who it is," Rose replied grinning, looking at the Doctor.

"How do you know?" Toshiko stared.

"Oi!" the Doctor said back. "I liked my ears and my nose!"

Owen glanced up. "You still have them, so no need to lose your shirt over it."

To the surprise of the whole Torchwood gang, Jack, Rose and the Doctor burst out laughing.

"He… thought – " Rose couldn't continue and pointed a finger at Owen before doubling over in another laughing fit.

Jack just wouldn't stop laughing. The Doctor kept on chortling away as Jack slapped his hand to his forehead. "That was classic – " the Doctor began before he was off again. Jack, who could have been more understanding, just looked at the startled crew before starting to laugh again. Harder.

"Excuse me," Gwen said with a serious expression on her face that half contained annoyance. "We're trying to figure out something here. Captain Jack," she called.

Jack looked up and made some movements with his lips but no sound came out. He stumbled to a chair and took a seat, flinging his head back and roaring with laughter.

Owen, Toshiko and Ianto stared at him, puzzled. "What's up with him?" they asked the Doctor, who was the only one who could respond.

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor managed as he wiped rare tears from his eyes. "And they both know it," he continued, gesturing to Rose and Jack. "Which means that it's conceivable to them that I can regenerate. Actually, now that I think about it, it isn't that funny, unless you know about them… and it's obvious that least one of you doesn't." He looked pointedly at Owen, who shrugged.

"So you're an alien?" Gwen spoke up from behind them.

"Yep," he replied turning around to face her. "My job is to save this planet… well, _any_ and every planet. It's very taxing – you should try it some time."

Gwen glanced at Jack to see if this 'Doctor' was being serious. Jack had now finished his laughing spree and was staring solemnly at the Doctor, almost as if he was hanging onto every word he said. Gwen glanced again at Jack and realized with surprise that Jack respected this man – or alien, or whatever he was.

"Coming back to the more serious discussion," the Doctor continued with a grin at Rose. "Yeah – Toshiko, was it? – Yes, you saw me chasing the pig." His voice and grin faded as he recalled that day. "He was scared, and they shot him." He came back to the present, and grinned once again at the others. "Hullo. I'm the Doctor." He grinned manically. "And this…" he turned round and eyed the Paradactols flying above, his hand in a jar, the empty and discarded pizza boxes on the tables, the empty Chinese cartons and the massive control centre with the hi-tech plasma monitors. "This… this is Torchwood."

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -

**_Twice in a day, don't think it was that bad!_**

**_I enjoyed doing Jack and the Doctorish smugness._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome To Torchwood!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Previously: _

_"Hullo. I'm the Doctor." He grinned manically. "And this…" He turned round and eyed the Paradactols flying above, his hand in a jar, the empty and discarded pizza boxes on the tables, the empty Chinese cartons and the massive control centre with the hi-tech plasma monitors._

_"This… this is Torchwood."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor was interrupted further by the sound of a mobile going off. He glanced at it, annoyed as Rose dug into her jacket and saw a new message. The Torchwood gang stared, all except for Jack, who was now staring at the Doctor.

"_You_ have a _mobile_?" Owen asked, once more with incredulity.

Rose glanced up from where she had been about to access the message and stared at Owen. "Um… yeah – this _is_ the twenty-first century, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but… but…"

Rose turned to Jack for an explanation. He looked at both of them with a grin, leaned down behind Rose and whispered, "I don't think they expect a girl who snogs an alien to have a cell phone."

Rose blushed. "The Doctor started it," she informed him quickly, making Jack laugh.

"I bet he did," he muttered back.

The Doctor wasn't paying any attention as he looked at Rose. "Who is it?" Before she could reply he interrupted, "Oh, and don't say that it's Rickey the Idiot."

Rose shot him a glare. "It's my mum."

The Doctor threw her a disgusted face and rolled his eyes, much to the amusement of all the others present.

Rose sighed and began to read the message aloud. "'Rose, sweetheart, whenever you're taking a break from saving the world and talking to aliens –'" Rose paused to glance up and smile at the Torchwood gang, who were staring at her like _she_ was an alien, then continued: "' - Come down for a cuppa and maybe some chips and bring that Doctor of yours. Make sure it's 3:00 p.m. Monday. Love, Mum.'" She turned to the Doctor with an expectant face.

The Doctor made a face and a whine, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Nooo," he complained, spinning around. "Your stupid mother," he muttered. "Rose…"

Rose just looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"PLEASE don't make me go to your mum's flat," he pleaded. "We just saw her not two days ago!"

"For all I know, it could have been a year – now stop your whining." The folk from Torchwood were bemused to see a very powerful alien who saved the world on a daily basis beg to a nineteen year-old human girl. They were even more bemused to find that he was getting nowhere. "Doctor, I _promise_ we won't stay for long," Rose said, sighing.

"Fantastic," he said as he grabbed her hand. They started for the mysterious lift, but then Rose turned around.

"Wanna come with us, Jack?" Rose asked, and the Doctor spun around too, having forgotten that there were actually people there – and his very old friend.

"Sure!" Jack replied with a grin, leaping up to join them in a flash. Still, the Torchwood people all stared in surprise at him.

"You still have the guns with straps?" the Doctor asked, unable to hold back a smile.

"You remember!" Jack answered, beaming. "Nah, I dumped them at the Game Station remember? Right before I – "

"It's okay, Jack. No need to go there today," the Doctor interrupted gently.

"Yeah." He turned back to his silent and stunned team. "You coming?" He turned back to the Doctor before anyone could answer. "Can they come?"

Rose replied before the Doctor could open his mouth. "Yes. Definitely."

The Doctor sighed. "Yes," he agreed grudgingly. "BUT – they CANNOT say a WORD."

"Oh, they're very good at keeping secrets, aren't you guys?" Jack answered cheerily.

Still, the Torchwood gang remained silent, just staring.

"What are you trying to do, catch flies?" Rose asked cheerfully to Owen, who was standing there, mouth ajar.

Owen promptly shut his mouth. "Um, no." He coughed, brushing down his hair as he slowly advanced to where Rose was still standing.

"Gwen? You want to come?" Rose turned to the Welsh lady and smiled as she stepped onto the lift beside the Doctor.

"Course. Can't wait to meet your mother," she replied slightly sarcastically, her courage back. She jumped up onto the lift beside the Doctor and Jack.

To her surprise, Rose laughed at her and stepped off of the lift once more. She turned to Ianto, Tosh and Owen. "Are you three coming?"

"Do you two have an eight person sized van?" Owen shot back.

"One, there's seven of us, and two, who needs a van when you have the TARDIS?" Rose asked back smugly.

"TARDIS?" Gwen asked, confused.

"That's right," Rose replied proudly.

"What's a TARDIS?" Owen butted in.

"Not 'A' TARDIS. _The_ TARDIS. My TARDIS," the Doctor inserted.

"And hey, wouldn't your mother say something about seven people popping up into your house in the TARDIS with her daughter and the infamous Doctor?" Jack wanted to know.

"I'm not infamous!" the Doctor protested.

"Jack, the TARDIS can easily fit in the living room, Slitheen tried to kill her twice, manikins almost shot her, she helped shoot a missile, she almost got killed by her Christmas tree, she revived the Doctor with tea, and gets hyper whenever a certain blue box comes over – you think she's gonna flip when five people I know come for tea on short notice?"

"Good point," Jack conceded.

"Can we go already?" Ianto asked, for once in his life impatient.

Everyone turned to stare at him. Was this their quiet Ianto?

"For Argos' sake, come on!" Jack told them, and before hitting the button on the lift, Tosh and Ianto leaped on board. As it slowly began to rise, Owen jumped onto the lift and turned down to Rose, holding out his hand. Rose barely touched it as she experimentally flipped up without any help from him, much to Owen's admiration and surprise.

"Ta," she said anyway, brushing off her hands.

"No problem," he replied, grinning at her. Rose glanced at the cramped lift and caught sight of the Doctor, who was being unmercifully squished by Jack on the edge of it. Rose gave a soft laugh and Owen glanced at her.

"You never said your name," he mumbled, sidling closer to her. Rose would have backed away if she could have.

"Rose, Owen," she told him uneasily, and before he could have the chance to comment, the lift reached the pavement and she jumped off of it. Owen followed.

"This is fantastic," the Doctor told Rose as he jumped off the lift soon afterwards and caught her hand. "Look at this thing! It's brilliant; no one can see you unless you step off of it. We need one in the TARDIS," he murmured.

"You've got to be kidding!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes." There was a twinkle in his eye as he gave her a half hug, slinging his arm around her.

"Oh, you're terrible."

"You have your moments too, Rose Tyler."

Rose grinned.

"For instance, that bottle of Coke that mysteriously went down my shirt last week?"

"It wasn't my fault that you chose to tell me that you loved me then," Rose protested, beaming.

The Doctor laughed and tugged her over for another hug, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks to you I still smell like Coke," he muttered into her hair.

"That just means I get another excuse to hug you," Rose replied slyly as she wrapped his arms around his back.

"You don't need one, and you never will," the Doctor teased her – right before he scooped her up and slung her casually over his shoulder. She was now hanging upside down.

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked and everyone turned to look. "Put me down! Now!" She began laughing as she pounded gently on his back, but the Doctor took no heed and continued to walk down to where the TARDIS was, Rose still over his shoulder, laughing and shrieking.

"Please let me go!"

Ianto, Jack, Gwen and Owen began laughing hysterically when they saw this, and Tosh just shook her head, a glimmer of a smile escaping her.

The Doctor looked and found Jack and grinned at him. "I caught a Rose," he called.

"Toss her over," Jack called back, still grinning and heading to them.

The Doctor surprised all of them – even Jack - by obliging his light burden. "Here ya go, Captain," he told Jack, mocking a salute.

"Oh no, I'm going to go round the circle now, aren't I?" Rose joked, being handed to Jack. Jack took her in his arms with a teasing grin.

"I wouldn't mind," Owen muttered to Ianto and Tosh who both pinched him at the same time on both of his arms.

Gwen stood nearby, gazing at Rose and Jack with the slightest bit of envy. She hadn't known Jack for very long, but was already attracted to the strange and mysterious man that nobody knew – except for a nineteen year-old girl! Oh, and maybe that strange alien they both traveled with.

She didn't have to see the three of them together for long – Jack, the Doctor and Rose – to realize that they were close – very close. Still, that didn't explain everything. What had Jack and the Doctor been talking about while Rose had introduced herself? Wasn't she herself at least a _tiny_ bit curious? Or maybe, Gwen thought with envy, She already knew.

Gwen shook herself from her reverie and watched as Jack spun Rose around a few times before finally setting her down.

"I bet you're going to be dizzy," Jack told Rose with his fractured smile.

"Jack, you've changed so much," Rose whispered not for the first time as she gazed up into her old friend's face.

"Tracking aliens day and night do that," Jack told her. "I'm actually surprise how great you look with all that saving the world day in and day out," he replied lightly. "You never said it took the stuffing out of you. And we're just the clean-up crew," he added ruefully.

"I should hope we do more than that," Owen protested, offended.

"It's definitely different when you're with the Doctor," Rose agreed. "_He's _the difference." She turned and smiled affectionately at her Doctor as he listened to a Tosh technical problem. He noticed her gaze and returned the smile before turning back to Toshiko.

"So… are you two…?" Jack asked hesitantly. He felt like he was allowed to ask; he had treated her as a sister and _slightly_ more than that – it helped that she had never minded. He missed their talks, as random and odd as they might have been.

"Yep," Rose replied, laughing. "Oh, but 'nough about us. Let's go to the TARDIS – Wonder if she's refueled yet?"

Jack frowned. "Wait a minute – your mother wanted you there today, at three. How are we going to make it if the TARDIS is here for a day?"

Rose laughed. "Think about it Jack. The TARDIS is a spaceship, but she also travels in time…?"

"OH," Jack immediately said, sheepish. "Guess I forgot. Sorry, you lost me for a minute there. I'm good."

"Okay, good," Rose replied, smiling and patting his arm. She suddenly grinned, remembering something. "Guess what I can say?"

"What?"

"Raxicoricofallapatorious!"

Jack laughed and went, "Ehhh!" as he held out his arms for a hug. "You remember!"

Rose hugged him back, jumping up and down and went, "Yay, I did it!" She laughed even as she paused and said, "Again."

Jack smiled.

"At least your memory hasn't shorted out on you again," Rose teased him.

"Yeah, wow. You know you haven't been near the Doctor in a while when…" Jack muttered, sending Rose into a fit of laughter.

"That's brilliant!"

"Don't you dare tell him I said that or else I'll make you regret it," Jack replied as he wiggled an eyebrow flirtatiously at her.

Rose blinked. "I'm not your 'Alge', thanks."

Jack chortled. "You remember _him_?"

Rose sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately. Distracting the guard, remember?" She mumbled something about 'dancing'.

"Don't remind me," Jack replied. "Oh, well, if you remember him…"

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you on the TARDIS, and maybe the Doctor can get it."

"What are you going on about, Jack?"

"You'll find out," Jack replied and they walked over to the TARDIS, the first to arrive. He shoved his hand in his pant pocket and pulled out a small key.

"Jack…" Rose whispered against his arm, behind him.

"I've wanted to use it for such a long time," Jack murmured back. "Now I'm finally able to do so…" He placed the key in the lock and gently and slowly turned it. Rose stepped forward and pushed the door open for him.

"I'll give you some time," Rose whispered as Jack nodded mutely.

He stepped through the TARDIS' main doors and onto the walkway, his fractured smile made whole. He had become so hardened when Rose and the Doctor had left him. Everyone else had left him; why were they an exception? Everyone had left, and he had died alone. Even with the Doctor's explanation of Rose or himself not knowing that Bad Wolf had brought back Jack to life, he still felt deserted.

He grinned when the TARDIS beeped and hrred at him, welcoming him back; happy to see him. Gwen had asked him about his home. The TARDIS was his home, just like she was the Doctor's. Even in the small amount of time of being on this ship, Jack had known immediately that the TARDIS was his friend… just as the Doctor and Rose were his friends. They had been one big happy family. Well…

Jack grinned when he remembered the Doctor and his competitions – mainly over Rose. It had been mostly in jest – at least on his part. The Doctor had been a lot more protective, a lot more serious. Jack was pretty sure Rose had enjoyed their bantering too. Well…

"Hey, girl," he spoke aloud to the ship softly and gently. He had never called the TARDIS 'girl' before. He grinned, because he knew he sounded like the Doctor. He missed the old one, but equally found this new one amusing – if very talkative, cheerful, hyperactive and… hairy.

He spun around when he heard a cough from the open doorway. It was Gwen. His smile was back to fractured as he cocked a small smile at her. "Hey."

"Hello," Gwen said softly.

"Um… I wanted to say something – oh yes. There's a position, now that Susie's – would you like to stick around a bit?"

Gwen smiled slightly. Rose had been right – which meant she knew Jack very well. "Yeah, I think I'll give it a go."

"Good then."

Rose had been right in that regard too. It _was_ good.

"Fine – I'll still need some time – I'll give it a whirl… can I give you a final answer in a few days maybe?"

Jack reluctantly conceded, nodding. "Sounds good. We can do without full staff for a while, after all we've got – " He paused, and Gwen, who knew what he was going to say, nodded her head in agreement.

"We've got them."

Jack nodded absently and frowned.

"What's up, Jack?"

"I _hope_ we have them. I _hope_ they stick around for a little bit longer. I hope – "

"You mean they're not going to stay?"

Jack shook his head slowly and looked up at Gwen sadly. "You don't know about them at all, do you? Besides what you've seen and what you've felt and what you've heard."

Gwen didn't know what he was talking about with the 'felt' bit, but she felt her head nod slowly.

He sighed, frustrated. "The Doctor doesn't stick around. He travels. That's what he does. He goes around with…" he faltered and Gwen felt sorry for him, but her feelings were intermixed with a bit of jealousy. "…He goes around with Rose and they travel, save the world, do whatever. They don't stay. They never stay. Yet another reason why we're here." His voice hardened when he spoke the last sentences, and Gwen felt like she was intruding on something. "And I'm stuck here…" his voice became wistful and Gwen finally understood. He longed to be with them again, traveling to other worlds, out amongst the stars. She didn't even think it was the traveling that he longed to do. It was experiencing it with Rose and the Doctor. He missed them – and the longing would grow if and when they leave without him. Gwen was also pretty sure that the Doctor and Rose would be torn up inside at this as well, but Jack was the only thing that mattered right now.

"We need you here!" Gwen blurted before she could stop herself. "We need you more than… the Doctor… or Rose! We need you… _I _need you – " Afraid she had said to much, Gwen whirled around and ran out of the strange blue box that was just too weird for her anyway; no matter who was in it.

Jack blinked a few times, totally taken aback. Then he smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Next Time:_

"_NO! I will not allow it!" the Doctor protested angrily._

"_Rose, it's your choice," Jack told her quietly._

"_SHE IS UNDER MY PROTECTION!" the Doctor roared. "She is MY responsibility!"_

"_You can explain to your mother. Explain to your friends. It's your call." Jack did not turn to the Doctor but remained focused on Rose; he did not lose his calm as the usual hardness entered his voice while he gently tipped up her chin and regarded her with his serious (blue?) eyes._

_Rose took a deep breath. What she said next would determine her future – and her life. (Or is that the same thing?)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… **_

_Just remember that nothing is set in stone. XD_

_Right, so I apologize for being a jerk and going all OOC of Jack and Gwen… more Gwen I think. Toshiko, Ianto and Owen? I have no clue. Only because I'm on the third episode… I realize that Ianto is pretty quiet and keeps to himself in all of these episodes (I think) so I made him speak up a bit, which stuns the gang? Oh, and Owen is trying to flirt with Rose… I guess… and Tosh WAS the one from Aliens Of London! HA HAH! So if you don't agree with that – YOU'RE WRONG! _

_Heh, sorry for my over usage of dashes and semicolons; they're just so great!_

_Jack is not feeling his usual flirtatious self, if you _haven't _noticed. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Welcome To Torchwood!_**

**_Chapter Four_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Note:_** Okay, so I decided to cut this chapter short, because I'm tired and cold and you all want this. The 'Next Time' from the last chapter is going into the next chapter. –cringes- sorry you have to wait a bit more!

Excuse me, Dan Cowie – Jack is NOT obsessed with Rose! _You _have some issues man.

**_Dedicated to_**: **Dan** (Just so I can prove it that Captain Jack Harkness is NOT obsessed with Rose Tyler) and **I-Confuse-Everyone** who asked for a decent snog. I have no idea how I'm going to do that, but I can try (and who is going on my updated people I thank list as soon as I get the time – probably never, but you're thought of, so you can't razz me about it anymore).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Previously…_

"_We need you here!" Gwen blurted before she could stop herself. "We need you more than… the Doctor… or Rose! We need you… I need you – " Afraid she had said to much, Gwen whirled around and ran out of the strange blue box that was just too weird for her anyway; no matter who was in it._

_Jack blinked a few times, totally taken aback. Then he smiled._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack spun round as several people began making large noises as they trouped inside the TARDIS, and noticed the stunned silence that followed soon afterward. Grinning, he step forward and slapped Ianto on the shoulder. "This, my friends… is the TARDIS," he told them all proudly.

"Yeah, I was just going to say that," the Doctor butted in, sighing. "Thanks for taking my entry line."

"You said to me, so you shouldn't feel so miserable," Rose reminded him, giving him a smile and a pat on the cheek.

The Doctor turned around and grinned softly at her. "True," he replied, as he took her in his arms, leaning down to gently snog her.

"Okay, okay, enough," Jack said after a while when they were still snogging and wouldn't stop. "We have innocents here among us today," he said pointedly, looking in the direction of Ianto and Gwen.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked with incredulity. "Don't get me started on what me and my boyfriend get up to – "

"I think that's enough," Tosh interrupted, though smiling kindly at Gwen.

"Too much info," Owen agreed.

"RIGHT," Jack responded after a few moments of silence when the Doctor and Rose simply chose to ignore him, doing their own thing. "Guys? 'Hullllo?" He gave a sigh. "I am _so_ going to regret this." With that he barrelled towards them – and just at the last second Rose and the Doctor separated and Jack flew between them and into the wall of the TARDIS loudly.

Rose burst out laughing while the Doctor cocked his amused grin while the team grinned and tried to hold back their laughs and smiles by coughing and hiding their faces behind their hands.

"Ooh, that was good," Rose said grinning to the Doctor as he came over, but before he could wrap his arms around her again, Jack got up and came over swiftly, pulling her from the Doctor's grasp.

"Whatcha doing Jack?" Rose asked, a mischievous glint in her smouldering brown eyes.

"As much as I regret saying this, I have better things to do today then watch you two snog. Doctor, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jack requested. The Doctor reluctantly nodded and Rose grinned at him, walking over to the Captain's bench and casually taking a seat. She watched as Jack and the Doctor talked at the far side, and then she turned to Toshiko, Owen, Ianto and Gwen who were very quietly and very carefully going around the TARDIS console room, casually checking out this and that and found themselves amazed.

"I wouldn't touch that, if I were you," Rose called to Owen, who looked like he was about to push a giant big red threatening button. Owen simply smirked and looked up at Rose, his eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't believe that a _girl_ was telling him what to do.

"I'm not stupid," he muttered in her direction.

The Doctor looked over behind Owen's shoulder and grinned at Rose.

"Could've fooled me," she countered airily, a slight smile on her face.

Owen blinked.

"She's right, you know. Don't, under any circumstances, touch that button. Go… eat a banana or something," the Doctor said to Owen.

Owen scowled and walked over to see what Tosh was doing.

"Yeah, I can do that…" the Doctor was saying loudly, so Rose could hear fine. Jack mumbled something and nodded in her direction. "You sure, Jack?" the Doctor asked. He received a firm nod. "Okay, but I get…" Rose heard a laugh and watched as her lover and friend shook hands firmly. "Done," she heard the Doctor say in an equally firm voice.

Rose's curiosity was aroused as she looked over at Jack and the Doctor. What were those two planning?

Gwen walked over to her on the seat and gestured hesitantly to the couch. "Can I have a seat?"

"Sure," Rose replied warmly, patting the seat beside her.

"Do you know what Jack and the Doctor were talking about when you came over to introduce yourself to me?"

Rose's gaze sharpened as she looked into Gwen's eyes. Gwen saw a spark of… was that sadness?

"I'm sorry if it's a sore subject," Gwen said quickly, ready to change the subject at any given moment.

"What are you talking about?"

Gwen blinked. "Umm… you seemed so… sad."

Rose looked at Gwen questioningly. "I don't feel sad. I feel fine. And to answer your question, no, I don't know what they were talking about. I really don't care."

"Aren't you the slightest bit curious?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, but…" Rose hesitated. "Sometimes it's better not to know," she whispered in a far away voice… as if she had learned.

"Maybe," Gwen replied slowly. She was about to say more when Jack and the Doctor both started spinning around the console panel, pressing buttons and turning switches. She turned to Rose. "What are they doing?" she asked, puzzled. "They look like lunatics!"

Rose simply smiled and laughed, clapping her hands in delight. Above all the weird and wacked out conversations, the thrill of stepping onto new ground with her friends, the joy of making jokes during a run-for-your-life sprint, Jack and the Doctor's excitement and delight at flying the TARDIS topped it all. She had missed this. It just wasn't the same without Jack.

When Jack beckoned to her with a grin on his face, Rose laughed again and stood up to walk over to him. Gwen hesitated, not sure if that include her or not. She felt the heat rushing to her face as Jack nodded to the Doctor, who pushed a few sequences in. Stepping back, Jack held out a hand to Rose. The song "Moonlight Serenade" began to play. Music. Music that obviously held memories for both of them; given the way Rose smiled, laughed softly and without hesitation put her hand on his shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder, and Jack sighed just as softly and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist, murmuring something like, "Do you remember…?" in her ear.

Rose gave a delighted laugh and murmured something back that was too quiet for Gwen to hear. The Doctor apparently heard it, and grinned along with Jack.

Gwen got the feeling that she was intruding – she didn't like the feeling – and she glanced over at Owen, Tosh and Ianto who were staring wide-eyed at Jack and Rose. She sidled over to Owen, leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder. He ignored her, so she asked, "What is it?"

"I didn't know Jack could dance," Toshiko replied for him.

"I didn't think Jack would _ever _want to dance. He's seen so much…" Ianto's voice faded.

Owen just stared at them, disbelief written all over his face as he watched Jack dip Rose.

"What?" Gwen asked him again. "Owen? Are you there?" she teasingly waved a hand in front of his face and he shot around and glared at her. Gwen laughed. "It's rude to stare," she pointed out.

Owen sighed and shook his head at her before turning back to the couple that were still dancing.

"Moonlight Serenade" ended and a boppy tune came on.

Rose laughed again with delight as Jack gently moved her over to the Doctor and they stared to bop around, Jack now sitting in the chair, out of the way and grinning madly as he laughed.

Rose kind of went 'Wooh!' as the Doctor dipped her and swung her back up again.

"Oh, that was fun," she told them both, grinning. "Thanks, guys." And as a token of her appretiation, she ran up to Jack, gave him a hug and then ran over to the Doctor who picked her up and swirled her around before snogging her.

"Anything for you, my angel," he whispered and she giggled, content being held against his chest.

"Okay, that was really cheesy. And I thought _I_ was the cheesy one. I mean, who ends a day by saying, 'go home, eat lasagne, kiss your boyfriend. Do that for me.'?"

"You do, Jack," Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen all said at once.

Jack shrugged. "Meh." He grinned as he turned to his team. "You should have seen me when I was travelling with these two – "

"He was full of it, he was," Rose interrupted, nodding.

Jack grinned again. "I had a good reason."

"Oh yeah?"

"There was a very beautiful girl to impress."

"Aww, so sweet. However, _Captain_, flattery only works if there's an element of truth to it," Rose told him, still grinning.

"I'm serious," Jack protested.

"Modest she is," the Doctor agreed.

"Wait just a minute. Doctor, what am I?"

"My beautiful angel," he responded immediately, giving her a hug.

"To which I respond by smiling and allowing him to snog me," Rose told the others grinning, as the Doctor did just that.

"Where's mine?"

"Jack – wait, you were talking to the Doctor, weren't you?" Rose guessed, finally picking up.

Jack laughed. "You know me too well, minx."

"No, I just know you well enough. No one can know you too well, Jack, for your full of unexpected surprises at every turn," Rose corrected affectionately as she smiled at her friend.

"But you like me better that way," Jack added, smiling back.

"Wouldn't have it any other," Rose immediately replied, beaming.

"Oh, and I'm not obsessed with you, Rose."

Rose blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, just an inkling I had that someone (-cough- Dan –cough-) thinks that I am obsessed with you, so don't get any ideas. I'm not."

"Okay, good."

"Brilliant."

"I'm supposed to say that," the Doctor protested.

"You can say it now," Jack suggested.

"Okay… brilliant!"

"Right…"

"Rose, why don't you find everyone rooms for the rest of the day?" the Doctor suggested to Rose.

"Sure, Doctor," she said brightly and suddenly grinned at Jack. "Your room is still there, bud."

"Fantastic."

"Hey…"

"Sorry," Jack said hastily before the Doctor could make any more comments. "Be back in a joff." He ran into one of the corridors and down to his old room.

"Doctor, rooms? Or does it matter?"

"You be the judge, Rose. The TARDIS is more than half yours now," he replied with a grin that melted her insides.

"You spoke with her? And she's okay with it? She doesn't have any problems? She doesn't mind? She said yes?" Rose asked breathlessly, daring to believe him.

"YES! Now go on," the Doctor replied laughing as he shoved Rose out the door into the corridor.

Rose began walking gleefully down the hallway and the rest of the team followed her… through the ship that seemed to have no end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N:_ hope you like.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Welcome To Torchwood_**

**_Part 5_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So I realize the story I use for the photo is one of my own, not to mention it was with the 10th Doctor. Just disregard that and easily imagine it with the ninth xD

A/N: Cancel that 'hint for the next chapter' in the last one I did. It's simply not going to work! Sorry, I warned you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack darted into his room with the delight of a young child who's just been told that his very expensive Christmas present was in there. Upon entering, he picked up a photo off of his dresser that made him laugh out loud. It was a picture of Rose and the Doctor, the Doctor was duct taped to a chair with a duct taped banana in his mouth, and Rose was sitting on his lap with a grimace trying to release it. He grinned again. He remembered taking that photo. With a sigh he tucked it into his jacket and glanced around. Travelling around for at least a few months, the had-been empty room had acquired a few things. Little mementos to celebrate certain moments. Jack grinned as he picked up each thing in turn and remembering how he had come to possess the object. Most of it was plain fun, or pranks, such as the giant fish the Doctor had stuffed in his pants.

Others were more serious – the shining, silver ring Rose had given him for his birthday. It had _to Captain Jack Harkness, Love Rose_ engraved around the inside. He smiled. She was priceless. It had been lovely of her to get him that ring - now he slipped it on the middle finger of his right hand. He had never taken it off, except for that one time – when he was doing the dishes. He had forgotten to put it back on and then he had been captured by that beam mat thing. He didn't have the heart to remember even what it was called. He simply didn't care. The metal of the ring had cooled slightly, but it felt good against his skin.

He glanced at all of his things and grinned. _Might as well take it all with me now,_ he thought to himself. He grabbed a black duffel bag and started gently setting his stuff in, starting with his clothes. He glanced at his pillow on his bed, the shape of his head still imprinted. It must have not been so long for the TARDIS, but it sure as heck was long for him. Finishing 'packing', he briefly considered taking pictures of his room, but decided that one, it wasn't like him to be sentimental, and two, whenever he would see the pictures it would make him feel lonely. Then again, he didn't belong in 21st century Cardiff.

With a sigh he walked to the door and realized that, although he thought that he would be here all day, he didn't want to lose his stuff again. He walked out, carrying the duffel bag tightly to his side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the meantime, Rose was showing the 'guests' around. "Let's see…" She glanced at everyone behind her. "Right, Owen, this is your room," she told Owen as she pushed open a door.

"Make sure there isn't a connecting door," Tosh warned good-naturedly.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, any doors that had been in the room disappeared and Owen continued on into his room, scowling slightly.

"Be back at the Console room soon!" Rose called right before the door slammed in their faces – much to the astonishment of all present.

"Thanks, TARDIS," Rose said affectionately. She heard a little rumble and laughed. "For everything," she whispered, and if Gwen didn't know better, she'd think tears were in the girl's eyes. As they began to walk again, leaving Owen in his room, Gwen sighed.

**_Why are you staring at my girl?_** came a female's voice suddenly, out of nowhere.

Gwen's head shot around to see who it was, but there was no one. She glanced at the others to see if anyone else had heard the strange voice, but it appeared that no one else had. She decided to dismiss it.

**_Excuse me, but I am talking to you, _**the voice came again, this time sterner.

"Me?" Gwen asked out loud, and everyone turned to glance at her except for Rose. She just shrugged it off.

"Probably the TARDIS talking to her. She does that sometimes," Rose told them all absently, and the ship gave another gentle rumble that earned a laugh from Rose.

_**Yes you. Why are you staring at my Rose?**_

"Your Rose?" Gwen whispered now.

_**You're not deaf. Stop repeating everything I say. So, do you have a problem with my Rose? Why are you staring at her?**_

"She seems… so sad," Gwen whispered. "She was crying. Well, at least I thought I saw tears."

It was awkward, talking to a voice in her mind. The others courteously pretended not to hear her as Gwen slowed so she was walking behind everyone a pace.

_**Tears of gratitude.**_

"Why tears of gratitude?"

Gwen suddenly knew that if the TARDIS could sigh, she would have. **_Her secret to tell._**

And just like that the connection was broken.

The ship's words swam around in Gwen's mind. _Her secret to tell. Her secret to tell. Her secret to tell. _What was happening to her? Gwen shook off the repetitive voice and shook her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor grinned as he flew along his ship's console room. The bright force of glowing and dancing lights, more brilliant than ever, matched his mood.

Jack wandered in just in time to watch him in his dance. "'Sup, Doc? I haven't seen you this excited since… well, never."

"Hmm?" The Doctor wasn't paying any attention to Jack as he darted around, walking on air.

"You're not even paying any attention to me, are you, Doc?" Jack asked dryly. "What a surprise."

"Well, Rose _is_ in the next room –" the Doctor found himself saying, then stopped suddenly.

Jack chortled. "And I _know_ she feels the same way about you. I have eyes, you know."

"You never used them enough," the Doctor shot curtly, his good mood cut short for the time being.

"Ouch," Jack winced, then sobered. "I've changed, Doc."

"I know," the Doctor answered back shortly, frowning, deep in thought.

"How can you know?" Jack almost choked, his throat closing on him. Oh great, this made it what, the third time today he had to start blubbering in front of the Doctor… and Rose. The Doctor may have understood, may have sympathized; may have roughly said something and left him to himself, but Rose was a different story. She would hug him, maybe kiss him, maybe even… Jack shuddered. _Tussle his hair_. She would rock him like a baby and sit him down in her lap. Not that he wouldn't accept the invitation willingly – just… _blubbering_ like a _kid_ in front of his friends – not to mention his staff – Jack shuddered again. If he did he would never live it down. And they would never understand. Jack felt desperate. Very desperate.

"Oh, I know."

Jack blinked, startled and looked up at the Doctor. He didn't even notice how hurt and desperate the look in his own eyes was; if he did he would have wiped it clear from his face; he didn't want pity.

"I would know more than you think."

"No kidding," Jack agreed half-heartedly. He hesitated. "But Rose?"

"She's still mine," the Doctor confirmed with a slight growl of possession in his throat.

"You don't want to part from her, do you?" Jack asked him sadly, shaking his head. He knew that the Doctor would rather have both his hearts ripped out and a stake driven through one of them… wait, he knew that the Doctor would rather have both his hearts ripped out of his body, squeezed and then sold on e-bay. (I thank Al for that, yeah. He deserves all the credit – I'm not even sure I got it right.)

The Doctor's eyes snapped as pain was squeezed into them slowly and gradually. "No," he whispered brokenly.

"It's inevitable," Jack continued on, still in the small, sad tone. "I know it even if she doesn't. You know it. She's human. You're a Time Lord. They just don't mix. Doctor - "

The Doctor groaned, flinging his head down on his hands. "I wish I had never met her – I wish – "

"No, you don't," Jack interrupted calmly.

"Jack, could this be any more difficult? Faced with the fact that I have to, sooner or later, let go of the woman I love?!" the Doctor suddenly cried out in anguish, his face pale as tears began to gather in the corner of his eyes. Jack saw that they threatened to spill over, but the Doctor remained firm.

"I know how you feel," Jack whispered back sadly.

"How can you?" the Doctor spoke bitterly, whirling around to face him. "I am… a Time Lord. Doomed to live my life alone, having one companion after another – until I won't be able to take it anymore. Until I die. How can you understand – even _begin_ to fathom how I feel?"

"I loved… once," Jack said stiffly and slightly cool. "And I thought that I would never love again. Not as a friend, not as a family, not as a partner. You and Rose changed all that. I'm doomed to live the same sentence that you are, Doctor. But you go on. I'm stuck here, alone… never changing, never dying. Alone as one after the other come to work for me – I grow attached, they die… so easily… so suddenly…" he remembered Suzie's face and the fact that Gwen was close to death and his throat constricted. "But I cannot. And you cannot help me. So you see, Doctor, we're doomed to the same sentence. Only, we can't carry it out together."

"The Doctor remained silent as tears fell unheeded from his face. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for what I didn't do. I'm sorry for what I can't do and what I can."

"Listen to me, Doc. Don't throw Rose away. You certainly know a gem when you see her," Jack said firmly with a note of admiration and maybe underlining jealousy in his voice.

"If I don't…" the pain was back in the Doctor's eyes and Jack knew that the turmoil the Doctor was experiencing was much more deeper than his own. "It will be harder when that day comes."

"_Doctor_, listen to me! She loves you! You love her! _NOW _is all that matters!" Jack's rage and frustration got the better of him as he lashed out at the Doctor unmercifully.

They were interrupted by Rose bouncing into the console room happily on the balls of her feet, just like she had seen the Doctor do so many times. With a wide grin she swept up to her Doctor and gave him a bear hug and an intense snog that removed all of the doubts that he had had about her loving him. He snogged her back with equal passion, gently digging his fingers into her golden curls, breathing in her scent.

With a dreamy smile Rose gently released him. "When are we ready to go?" she murmured, having eyes only for the Doctor - _her_ Doctor.

"She's charged up," the Doctor replied, smiling gently at Rose. "Any minute now…" He leaned forward and gently kissed her again. Rose gently reached up and wiped away the traces of tears from his cheeks.

"Hey, why did it take so long last time?" Jack interrupted their semi-romantic moment – which was probably only semi because Jack was there watching them; he had not missed the fact that Rose had noticed him before she snogged the Doctor.

"Coz…" the Doctor began, racking his brain for his usual tip off the tongue answers to questions such as these, and wasn't surprised when he couldn't, seeing as Rose was gazing at him with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers and touching him tenderly with her soft fingers. Abandoning his sentence, he ignored Jack and turned his gaze to Rose, gently trailing his hand across her cheek.

Jack sighed and got the picture. They obviously wanted to be alone, but they didn't want to be rude to him. Jack jumped over to the door leading to the hallway and walked through. "I'll be… around. I want to see what everything's like after I've been away."

He could have been talking to a brick wall for all they paid attention to him.

With a sigh he left the room. Some things _never_ change.

Jack wondered if… if Rose would be interested… nah, he could think of something better to do to ease the pain when the Doctor abandoned her. It stung, but he knew the feeling of abandon all too well; and he knew that the sooner the better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why the tears?" Rose asked softly as soon as Jack had left. She was gazing up into his face with eyes full of concern and love. "Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed and clasped her hands in his. "I don't want to let you go," he whispered brokenly.

Rose smiled then, a beaming smile. "You will never have to," she whispered back, tenderly.

"But I… I will – " the Doctor choked out before she stopped him.

"No." Rose gently brushed his cheek with her fingertips. "No, you won't. I never told you what the TARDIS could do to me. What she _did_ to me. I asked her to. She knows you need me."

"You mean – " The Doctor stared at Rose and was cut off by her again.

"Yes. I will never leave you, my Doctor."

The Doctor, overwhelmed with joy and pain, took Rose in his arms and kissed her again. "You're kidding me." His Rose, half Gallifreyan? It was inconceivable, but at the same time… believable. Utterly believable. She was finally, completely his.

"I'm not, Theta."

The Doctor blinked. "How did you know my nickname?"

"TARDIS showed me a picture and there were these people calling you 'Theta'."

"Nickname." He hadn't liked it when the others had called him by it, but it sounded wonderful to hear Rose speak his old nickname in her tender voice.

"It suits you."

The Doctor smiled and buried his face in her hair. So the TARDIS had translated - no, Rose could understand what it meant. He hoped. "Glad you like it."

"I swear, I'm going to call you Theta from now on. _So_ much better than 'the Doctor'."

"Don't forget the 'Sigma'."

"I think I'll stick to calling you Theta," Rose insisted with a laugh.

"I agree."

"We can leave now?"

"Yep." Taking Rose by the arm gently, he strode to the controls.

"Before we leave, should we wait for the others to come in?" Rose hesitated.

"Nah," the Doctor said absently with a grin. "Don't want to give it away, do we?"

With a laugh Rose joined him and he put an arm around her. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Rose teased him, grinning.

With a chuckle, the Doctor began turning this lever and that, pushing buttons; every once in a while eying the extraploator on the floor. "Be right back," Rose shouted above the noise as she hopped off and out of the console room. The Doctor gave an absent nod as he twirled round and went 'Ha!'.

Rose bounded down the corridor as the TARDIS landed and knocked on Jack's door. "Anyone home?" she called. It swung open quickly and Jack poked his head out.

"Yo."

"We're here," Rose told him cheerfully, and couldn't hide the glow in her eyes.

"Fine," Jack replied hesitantly. "Where are the others?"

"TARDIS will show you – won't you girl?" Rose asked affectionately to the ship.

The TARDIS gave a rumble.

"There's your answer," Rose told Jack happily before running back into the console room and straight into the Doctor's open arms.

"Whoo!" she shrieked as he picked her up and swung her upside down, grinning at her. She giggled as he put her back on the ground and kissed her.

"Love ya," the Doctor whispered hoarsely against her hair.

"Love you too," Rose replied immediately with a smile as she kissed him back.

"That's good," the Doctor told her, grinning back.

"Very," Rose agreed.

"We're here," he said loudly and as at the sound of footfalls in the hall, his hand slid from her waist down to hold hers.

"We're here already?" Owen asked, bounding into the room and practically tripping over his feet. He looked with disbelief at the Doctor and Rose. "I don't believe you. It takes more than a second to travel to London; even in a spaceship," he retorted.

Rose laid a hand on the Doctor's arm to hold him back and felt his muscles flex tightly beneath the thin material of his shirt. The Doctor looked down and smiled at her, then turned back, a little of his anger evaporating. "Actually, it's not just a spaceship. It also travels in time," he said as politely as he could, mad Time Lord notwithstanding.

Rose gently squeezed his arm and stepped forward towards the door, drawing both the Doctor's and Owen's gazes to her. With a deep breath she opened the TARDIS door and… ran right into Jackie Tyler's arms.

"Oh, Rose!! How are you? How you been? What's the point of havin' a mobile; you neva use it!" Jackie chided affectionately, giving her daughter a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The Doctor glanced once at Owen with a frown, warning him to stay put, and walked out the door behind Rose, shutting it firmly behind him. He was immediately swamped by Jackie, who gave him a crushing hug and a big smooch.

"Jackie –"

She kissed him again. "Oh, you're all mine, yes you are!!"

"Eugh…" While making loud protesting noises, the Doctor tried to unwind Jackie's arms from around him.

Rose noticed and with a grin, helped get her mother off of the Doctor. "Sorry, Mum, he's mine," she said playfully, and the Doctor grinned at her while wiping his mouth on his sleeve, looking for all the world like a little school boy who'd been trapped in the clutches of his over-affectionate mother. In fact, he looked so much like said school boy that Rose laughed.

"What?" the Doctor asked, an injured expression on his face.

"Nothing," Rose told him innocently, capturing his hand in hers as she leaned forward and playfully pressed her lips to his.

With a moan, the Doctor pulled back after a while with a smile. "Now _you're_ someone I don't mind snogging me. Your _mother_ on the other hand…"

"Oi!" Jackie angrily stated as she looked at both Rose and the Doctor. "Just 'coz I'm letting you date my daughter, it does _not_ mean that you can insult me whenever you please!"

The Doctor had the decency to cringe. "Sorry," he replied meekly as Rose gave him another peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered in his ear, her lips just gently brushing his skin. The Doctor sighed; things like that always made him shiver or squirm, and Rose knew it.

"Oh, Mum!" Rose quickly said once she had backed away from the Doctor. "We have a few… guests." The Doctor gently reached down and captured her hand, gently squeezing it. _More like 5_, the Doctor thought as she subtly returned the pressure. "Mind if they come for tea?" Rose asked brightly. The Doctor felt Rose whisper in his mind, _5 quid she says she let's them._

_Ten, _the Doctor thought back, amused. They didn't even have to be touching or looking into each other's eyes to relay their thoughts telepathically.

_Done._

"'Long as they're not aliens," was Jackie's pert reply.

_DANG IT!_ Rose winced as the Doctor's thought rang through her mind with alarming power. The Doctor noticed and squeezed her hand again, gently brushing his thumb across it. _Sorry, love. _

"No, they're perfectly human," Rose replied, and with a thought to the Doctor told him, _It's alright._

"Well, maybe one of them isn't," the Doctor muttered under his breath and Rose elbowed him.

"What was that Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, let's just go on our merry way, shall we? Back to the land of the Banana Farm where I used to go whenever I needed a Banana…"

"Doctor," Rose whispered, interrupting him.

"What?"

"You're rambling on again."

"Oh," he replied almost absently, and shut his mouth.

"Finally, peace and quiet," Jackie unwisely remarked.

"Peace, Jackie? I dunno about peace. Did you hear that Blitheen this time are coming from Raxicoricofallapatorious and they're coming just for you, Jackie – just for you. They're coming prescisely because they got mad the last time I went to Justica – Remember that Rose? You got shipped to another… what was it, jail? For young women or something? Yeah, you befriended that – was he blonde? – bloke who adored you and knocked out your pilot who was actually from Raxicoricofallapatorious, and he –"

"Doctor," Jackie interrupted when Rose wouldn't. She was just staring at the Doctor bemused.

"Yeah?" the Doctor asked, pausing in his retelling of their adventure.

"You were talking about Blitheen," Rose told him, smiling as she telepathically said, _Shut it._

The Doctor pulled a sheepish grin and shut his mouth promptly.

"Let's get the crew then," Rose said cheerfully as she leaned over to the TARDIS and carefully knocked on the door.

Apparently Jack had been waiting for this moment, coz he poked his head out and said playfully, "The name's Captain Jack Harkness, whatever you're selling we're _not_ buying."

Just then Mickey ran up. He groaned when he saw the Captain standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, looking for all the world like he owned her.

"Bloody…" Mickey mumbled before walking up to Rose and giving her a hug, all the while receiving poison dart glares from the Doctor. He glanced at Rose and nodded in the Doctor's direction. "What's wit him?"

Rose shrugged and returned to the Doctor's side, her hand sliding naturally into his.

Mickey turned to gawk at the rest of the Torchwood gang. "What's with them?" he asked Rose with only a questioning glance.

"Torchwood. Apparently Jack works there now," Rose said airily.

"Torchwood. I've heard of them before," Mickey replied, frowning.

"Um, might we skip the work? I want a nice refreshing cup of tea," Gwen suggested, growing slightly unsettled. She wasn't even _in _the Torchwood team yet – even though she had been offered a job by Jack.

Everyone agreed with enthusiasm and ran all the way to Jackie's flat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome To Torchwood

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen and Jack were the first into the apartment – Owen because he was vying for Rose's favour, Jack because he wanted to see the place that Rose had lived in for 19 years of her life.

"Careful of the flowers!" Jackie shouted after them as the two aimed to be the first one in the door.

"Move aside, posh," Owen grunted at Jack. His boss raised an eyebrow at him.

"Remember where your pay check is coming from," Jack replied with a sadistic grin. Owen turned a pale colour and quietly cursed as Jack stepped easily past him.

Rose and the Doctor stepped up to the doorway next. "Fail to beat Jack?" Rose teased.

"Not fair, he had an advantage!" he complained. Rose laughed and the Doctor held the door open for her, smiling.

"Now, now, be a good sport and all that," the Doctor told Owen cheerfully. Owen blushed red with the realization he had whined. The Doctor was about to sweep in behind Rose when Owen grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, mate. We have a score to settle." His voice was dangerously low, a sure sign that he wasn't a very happy camper.

The Doctor turned around swiftly and patted Owen on the chest, grinning. Then smoothly, he grabbed Owen's wrist that clutched his coat and twisted it in all directions. "You were saying?" he asked calmly, still grinning manically and pleasantly at him.

Owen gritted his teeth and bit back a yell. This alien had amazing strength. "Was I saying something?" he managed to mumble. However, the Doctor clearly heard him, for he pressed harder on a few pressure points and twisted his hand around till it cracked.

Owen bit back a string of curse words and screams of pain. This wasn't very fun. "All right, I won't kick your sorry little buttocks halfway across the football field."

"Since that's probably as close to an apology as I can get, I might as well accept it. Although I don't appreciate you flirting with my girlfriend." The controlled, horribly deadly rage and violence in the Doctor's eyes made Owen cringe and glance away. _This was a person who had so much mercy and compassion? _Owen found that hard to believe.

"I don't think you own her," Owen replied fiercely.

"Listen to this, wise boy – you'd better be careful." He leaned down and hissed into Owen's face, dribble flying. "Do you think I don't see what you're doing? She hates it too. Although _I am _a very passionate, very impatient Time Lord. You know what that means? It means that while she can possibly stand it for a few more days… _I can't. _So once again… be careful. I'm watching."

The Doctor let go of Owen's wrist as quickly as he had grabbed it. Owen whimpered in pain and held his wrist to his chest, inhaling sharply. It felt like he had mushed it to pulp. He glanced down to see reality – and saw a bone protruding. He groaned. This would take forever to set properly. All around his wrist he saw bruises.

Ianto, who had appeared just in time to witness the confrontation, stood beside Toshiko who had just arrived. "Why do I have to work with an idiot?" he muttered to himself as he walked sharply past Owen with his head turned upward, not even acknowledging him.

Toshiko glanced at Owen carefully and her eyes quickly flicked to his wrist. "What happened there, Owen?" she asked gently, concerned at the mess it was in.

Owen whirled around, glared at Tosh and pounded in through the door. Mickey, Jackie, Tosh and Gwen followed, not far behind. Upon entering the living room, Gwen noticed that the Doctor and Rose were sitting on the love seat. She was about to perch on the arm beside Rose when Jack swept past her. As he beat her to the perch, Gwen sighed.

"Rose, why don't you sit on my lap?" the Doctor suggest quietly, grinning. "That way Jack can have a seat beside us."

Rose gave a laugh and looked at him doubtfully. "You sure, Doctor?"

"Course."

"No, I mean… you really sure?" she teased him.

"Yes, Rose – dead serious." In fact, he was so sure, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and hefted her up onto his lap, Rose giggling. She continued to giggle as he started tickling her.

Jack slid into the vacant space and grinned before joining in the fun of tickling Rose.

"Stop -! Stop Doctor! Jack!" Rose shrieked, laughing so hard that tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes as she tried to escape both of them. She tried everything – doubling over, getting up – but the Doctor wouldn't let her move an inch. Finally, when Rose had exhausted herself with laughing so hard her ribs began to ache, the Doctor pressed his lips quickly to her neck, ending the tickling episode. With a little contented sigh, Rose leaned back against him.

Everyone else by this time had found seats, either on the carpet or on a chair. Gwen was at Jack's feet (a position she didn't mind in the slightest), Ianto was sitting with Tosh on the footrest, Owen was on the only chair, Mickey was sprawled on the floor watching a football match, and Jackie was in the kitchen making tea.

Gwen watched as the Doctor leaned forward and whispered something in Rose's ear. She saw Rose giggle and grin at him, a grin that he answered by kissing her lightly. Gwen sighed, smiling slightly. They looked so cute – she wished she had a camera. She snuck a glance up above at Jack who was watching his friends with a smile on his face too. Her throat tightened at his smile – he had one that made a woman want to smile back.

Jack watched his two friends as they teased each other, feeling the love between them. It radiated. He had never seen the Doctor so happy – so alive. Rose – she was usually this vibrant; this brilliant, but… there was something that wasn't there before. Something in her eyes… he blinked. They looked too much like the Doctor's. Golden brown. Jack looked closely at his friend. Her skin was paler then he had ever seen it, her cheeks ruddy and hair as silky and golden as ever. She had cut it – just a bit. Still… there was something different… A thought unbidden entered his head. _**Time Lady?**_

Now that he thought about it, the Doctor was a lot happier than when he had last seen him. The TARDIS was more alive than ever. The comment about the TARDIS being half hers. No… could it be? Jack felt a sickening thud in his stomach. His eyes widened. His face paled. He leaned over to Rose and whispered under the false pretence of brushing hair back from her cheek, "_Are you a Time Lady_?"

It was startling, her response. Rose leaned over, smiling brightly, looked deep into his eyes, then, as if it was a very precious secret…(Well… yeah, guess it was)

Nodded.

Jack let out the breath that he had been holding and leaned back against the couch. _Rose_. A _Time Lady_. _**Oh wow.**__ Do I feel like an idiot._

He absently leaned forward and rested his hands on Gwen's shoulders. She glanced up at him, more than slightly startled. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

Owen looked at the two couples and moped.

Mickey only paid attention to the others when Rose began to giggle; he missed that sound so much. He glanced up and looked sharply at the Doctor, then with a resigned smile glanced back at the telly again. _At least she's happy_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly Rose gave a very loud laugh in the otherwise quiet room and the Doctor had to back a snicker. Everyone turned to see what was so funny, but Rose just smiled and shook her head. "Sorry," she apologized as the Doctor hugged her. No one but Jack had noticed the exchange. The Doctor had apparently transferred a thought to her… and she had smiled and nodded before laughing.

Jack suddenly reached over and whispered, "Does your mother know?"

This stopped both the Doctor and Rose in their tracks. The Doctor stifled a groan and Rose's countenance fell.

"No?" Jack guessed. "Tell you what… I'll try to see what she thinks of it, using my… charm." Jack raised an eyebrow suggestively and stood up, walking into the kitchen. Rose and the Doctor just stared after him, dumbfounded. Now it was Rose's turn to groan – the Doctor just smiled.

Rose buried her head in the Doctor's shoulder moaning and the Doctor chuckled as he stroked her hair. "It will be alright," he whispered. Rose just looked at him and sent him into a peel of laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack casually – and enticingly – walked into the kitchen to where Jackie Tyler was working on tea. "Hello there," he murmured.

Jackie glanced up. "Hullo. What can I do for you, sir?" she added playfully. "Didn't know I was entertaining such good lookers!"

Jack grinned at that. "Just wondering… do you like the Doctor? Do you have any problems with him being an alien?"

Jackie looked at him strangely, but answered his questions gamely. "He's a bit full of himself… but we don't have a lot of problems when he's really nice. He likes to insult me a lot – and as for being alien…" she shrugged. "I don't think there's a problem. It's like races. I can't be racist now, can I?" she teased, then sobered. "To tell you the truth…" She leaned in and beckoned Jack to do the same. "I rather think it's a bit… _weird_."

"Oh it is. I used to travel with your daughter, you know," Jack commented brightly.

Jackie blinked. "Really?"

"Really."

She leaned forward. "Then tell me…" she began to whisper, "is there anything… you know… _going on _between the two of them? I mean… she _has_ to travel with an alien and all…" She made a grimace. "Well… I just wondered…?"

"No," Jack said quickly and left the kitchen before he could start laughing. When he ended up in the living room he ignored the urge he felt to call Jackie in – the Doctor and Rose were snuggling really close together locked in a very long kiss. Jack had the feeling he knew what Jackie would say if she ever found out that her daughter was half alien – and it wouldn't be all the pleasant.

The Doctor and Rose broke apart and looked at him when he passed by to his seat, and he rolled his eyes, giving an exasperated sigh. The Doctor and Rose, who had been quite hopeful when Jack had left them, knew now that it was a negative. Jackie wouldn't take kindly to Rose turning half Gallifreyan in a hundred centuries.

"Bullocks," Rose muttered as the Doctor consolingly kissed her nose. She rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

"Tea's up!" Jackie shouted as she brought in a large tray. She served Mickey first, Rose second, the Doctor third, Jack fourth, Gwen fifth, Ianto sixth and Toshiko seventh. Before Jackie could sit herself down with her cuppa, Owen protested loudly from his sulking corner. "Oh dear, you're so quiet there!" She served him with generosity and set herself down.

Everyone chuckled at the 'quiet Owen' and settled down for drinking some hot tea.

"Ooh, I need to go get some chips!" Jackie suddenly said, glancing regretfully down at her tea.

"I'll go get them, Mum," Rose replied instantly, getting up from the Doctor's lap.

"Really? That would be wonderful, sweetheart," Jackie said affectionately. "Be careful."

"Can I come?" the Doctor asked brightly.

"No, Doctor, you stay here and keep Jack and Gwen out of trouble," Rose teased as she pleaded with him to stay.

The Doctor conceded a nod. "Be careful, Rose." He got up. "I'm not coming with you," he promised, "but I _am_ walking you to the door." At the way Rose beamed at him, he knew he had said the right thing. The two of them stepped around Mickey who was still sprawled on the floor intent on the football match, and walked past Jackie to get to the hallway.

"Do you need some money, Rose?" Jackie called out after them.

"No, Mum, I'm set!" Rose replied as she and the Doctor reached the front door. "Bye," she murmured at him shyly.

"Be safe," he told her solemnly as he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Always," she promised him as she flashed him a winning smile. The Doctor smiled back and gave her a long, lingering kiss before she left.

"I'll be back soon!" she laughed at him.

"I'll hold you to that," he whispered fiercely, kissing her again.

"Okay, cheers, Doctor."

"It would be so much better if I came with you," insisted the Doctor, frowning.

"No!"

"All right, all right. _Bye_."

"Turah!"

Rose ran out the front door, leaving the Doctor standing in the hallway, gazing after her with longing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome To Torchwood Part 07

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eh, sorry bout all this. Hope you didn't mind me not writing this story for a while… anyway, here we are.

Oh, I love one specific line in the Stone Rose… well, I love EVERYTHING, but the one I make reference to is when the Doctor is talking to Mickey – which is also my favorite line: "What was I supposed to do, wrap her in cotton wool?? Tell her, "'HERE, I _could_ give you the universe but I'm not going to in case you get hurt'." 'Heh… I LOVE his fierceness.

Oh, and… "'Rose is prettier than you,' he told it. 'THANKS.'"

"Looks like everything is coming up roses! –pauses- No pun intended."

"Well, bye for now, take care, don't do anything I wouldn't…We'd LOVE to stay," the Doctor said insincerely as he put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Love to, love to, love, love, love, LOVE to… but I'm afraid we have a date to keep." "We have?" "I thought that was obvious,' the Doctor said. 'You and me are off to ancient Rome.'"

"Don't want to cause a panic so we'd better wait until nightfall…Oh who am I kidding, I can't wait that long, let's start a panic! Oh, and let's hope this does what I think it does or there might be a linching instead."

"'Bit of a shock for you both,' said the Doctor. 'Might have been a bit easier if I had explained earlier that Ursus is an…uh… evil sorcerer who's been going around turning people to stone. Then again, might not of.'"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose ran from the shop back to Jackie's, flushed but not breathless. Her new 'Time Lord Powers' made it easier for her to run, which she was thrilled about. Now she could keep up with the Doctor evenly and not be insulted at her slowness – which also meant she could easily chase him about the TARDIS when the occasion called for it.

She burst into the door, all too aware how long she had been gone. She cringed, knowing she didn't have a reason that the Doctor would accept. The Doctor must have seen her run up the sidewalk, for as soon as the handle turned he was in a shot at the front door and enveloping Rose in a warm hug. Rose sighed deeply and returned his hug – careful of the packet of chips - burying her face in his warm chest.

"He was getting anxious," called Jackie from the living room. The Doctor blushed slightly as Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was… slightly… worried," admitted the Doctor, non-committal.

Rose chuckled and hugged him tighter. "I'd be disappointed if you hadn't been," she whispered, smiling.

"SO, where were you?!" asked the Doctor, fighting to keep the rising anger out of his voice. Rose had been gone for more than an hour and he had been helpless to do something about it, which was what made him angry – but not at Rose, at himself.

Rose frowned, sensing his mood. She squeezed his arm gently as she reminded him, "You can't wrap me in cotton wool." Mickey had told her what happened in Rome – the Doctor wouldn't have told her in a thousand years.

The Doctor frowned back and shook his head. "As much as I want to," he murmured. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed away her frown, making his go away in the process.

Rose closed her eyes before smiling. "Shall we?" she asked, offering her arm as she smiled at him.

"We shall," teased the Doctor as he accepted her arm and they re-entered the living room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, you got chips?" asked Jackie, looking at her daughter.

"I did," replied Rose cheerfully as she dropped the still warm packet in her mother's lap.

She joined the Doctor and he pulled her gently along to their seat, whilst Jackie went back into the kitchen, calling back over her shoulder, "Who wants chips?"

There were several grunts and murmurs of approval as everyone once more settled in to a comfortable silence. "Let's go help," suggested Rose to the Doctor, who grinned.

"Let's go kick Jackie out," he agreed.

The couple stood up and hand in hand entered the kitchen, passing Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen who were now mesmerized in playing a round of "Skip-Bo" – that the Doctor had produced out of one of his many and never-ending pockets – on the carpet.

Gwen, who had never heard of the game, sat forlornly watching in Jack's empty seat, gazing alternatively at Jack and Owen in turn. She sighed, wondering if there was _something_ else to do. As Jackie entered the room –having been kicked out by her daughter and her alien boyfriend – Gwen considered briefly talking to her, but she figured that the poor woman didn't need her right now. Jackie was content enough to join Mickey who was watching a football match.

"Jackie!" came the Doctor's voice in the direction of the kitchen.

"What?" she called back over the noise.

"Where are the clean dishes?"

"Did you check the cupboard?"

Gwen could hear Rose giggling.

"Yes!" sputtered the Doctor.

"Then you'll have to wash 'em!"

There was a noise something akin to a groan and a moan as Rose's bubbly laughter carried through the thin barrier.

"Who's winning, Mick?" asked Jackie with mild interest as she curled up in Owen's abandoned chair, blowing gently on her fifth cup of tea since the group had arrived.

Mickey yawned. "Toronto," he muttered, sticking out his tongue in such a ridiculous way Gwen burst out laughing. He glanced over at Gwen before defending himself, slightly on edge. "What?"

"Nothing," managed Gwen, smiling as she shook her head.

Mickey's eyes narrowed. "You're a terrible liar."

"Thank you," she replied sincerely.

Mickey suddenly lightened up into a grin. "You're not bad."

Gwen blinked, but smiled back. "I like you too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor and Rose were having fun in the kitchen trying to do dishes. The Doctor had managed to cover Rose in soap suds while Rose was laughing uncontrollably as she tried to dry a dish that kept getting wet.

"So Rose," started the Doctor, stopping in the fun. "You never did tell me why you took so long." He looked into her eyes, refusing to search her mind for the answer that he was seeking.

Rose smiled at him, her tongue poking out between her teeth. "For me to know and for you to find out."

The Doctor dropped his serious look and tone right away. "Aw, Ro-ose," he whined, sounding like a five year old who's had his favorite toy taken away.

Rose laughed delightedly. "Want some cheese to go with your whine?" she teased him, smiling as she easily judged his playful slap and moved athletically out of the way. The Doctor stopped in his tracks, slightly gob smacked. "What?" she asked him. Then a big grin spread across his face.

"Brilliant!" He made a move to tickle her but Rose darted out of the way, easily evading his fingers. The Doctor frowned mockingly. "Oh, I think I liked it better when you were a slow, pokey ape," he told her affectionately as she allowed him to capture her, eyes gleaming into his.

"Really?" she whispered hoarsely as his face moved closer too slowly.

"No," he hissed back, lips finally meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

"Nice," murmured Rose, finally backing away. The Doctor shot her a warm smile and grabbed her hand.

"Hurry up, you two, I'm starving!" Jack called into the kitchen.

Rose and the Doctor laughed and together finished washing, rinsing and drying the dishes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose and the Doctor entered the room balancing - what would have been impossible for a human – plates for eight people. The plates were full of crispy golden toasty warm chips, each serving identical down to the very last speck of grease.

They began handing them out, and were received with big exclamations of gratitude. As Rose handed a plate to the game-obsessed Owen he paused to smile up at her, but she had already moved on to Jack. As Owen watched, Rose lingered near Jack long enough to exchange a gleaming and excited grin.

The Doctor then offered the last plate to Rose, and Rose smiled at him as she accepted it. Only then she realised that he didn't have one. The Doctor grinned and led her to their little corner before tugging her carefully onto his lap. "Do you mind sharing?" he whispered, much to her delight.

"Course not," she told him, smiling back. "Used to it by now."

Their fingers brushed more than a few times, merely by accident, and they exchanged small smiles. As Gwen watched them from where she sat, the Doctor took a few moments to whisper something into Rose's ear and notice her beam at him. Rose tilted her head back as the Doctor fed her a chip, grinning as she pretended to chomp down hard on his finger.

"Nasty little minx," hissed the Doctor, though he smiled. He leaned forward and blew gently against her neck, making her shiver noticeably and press closer to him. He grinned wolfishly at this with a gleam in his eye as his hand slowly crept round her waist to pull her closer. Rose smiled at him and leaned contentedly against his shoulder, starting to hum with pleasure. The plate of chips was soon demolished between the two of them.

"My little vixen, you are," whispered the Doctor as he gently kissed her fingers. Rose simply smiled as she flung the hand he held around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. His other arm came around the other side of her waist as he pulled her as close to him as he could. "Can we leave now?"

The smile she gave him was answer enough. It held enough promises to last a lifetime. The Doctor hastily stood up and caught Rose in his arms before she could even imagine stopping herself from tumbling off of his lap. "Natural Time Lord reflexes are still much faster," murmured the Doctor in her ear as she grinned and allowed him to cradle her against his chest. "I'm carrying you."

"Fine with me," Rose replied with a smile.

"I'm ready to head back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said, looking pointedly at Jack. He took the hint and hastened to his feet.

"Yes, we should really get back," agreed Jack, glancing apologetically at Jackie. "Thank you for tea."

"Thank you," each of the team echoed.

Jackie practically beamed. "Love to have you again sometime…" She stood up and looked at the Doctor and Rose, who was still cradled against his chest. "Please make sure I see my daughter again sometime," she added, practically glaring.

"Will do," replied the Doctor hastily, and in a bolt he was halfway out the door, Rose still captured in his arms.

"Bye Mum! Love ya!" Rose had time to shout back before giggling as the Doctor pressed his lips to the back of her neck and making weird sucking noises. "Stop – that tickles!"

"Love you too," murmured the Doctor as he carried her into the TARDIS, grinning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have something for you," said Rose later after they had dropped Owen, Ianto, Gwen and Tosh off with a reluctant promise to return their Captain shortly. Jack had given the team the day off and he was planning to enjoy his time with Rose and the Doctor as much as he could. Currently he was crashed face first on the captain's chair after spending the night at a bar on the planet Torito. He could afford a few hours – it wasn't so bad. However, he had made the Doctor and Rose promise not to leave his sight – even if he was unconscious. So Rose and the Doctor were leaning against the centre console.

"Really?" asked the Doctor delightedly, raising his eyebrow and wiggling it.

"Really," Rose giggled, wiggling her own eyebrow back at him.

"What, what, what, what, what??" asked the Doctor back, getting excited. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Rose laughed and pulled out of her pocket a small, black velvet box. "For you," she said, suddenly shy – as if wondering if what she had gotten him was good enough.

The Doctor eagerly yet solemnly took the small box into his hands, and his fingers trembled as he suddenly flicked it open. He inhaled sharply. It was a thick gold band. When he raised it, he could see words clearly engraved in a flowing cursive on the rim outside. It said in Gallifreyan, _Forever yours my Doctor, all my heart, your Rose _with a small picture of a rose beside it. It was absolutely breathtaking. The Doctor slipped it on the fourth finger of his left hand and noticed it fitted perfectly and felt comfortable there.

He grinned and grabbed Rose into a hug, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Oh, Rose… thank you so very much," he whispered hoarsely. He knew he needed to apologize as well. "Was this where you went today? To get this done?" He squeezed her to him gently, trying to convey that he wasn't mad at all – just sorry.

"Yes," replied Rose as she hugged him back. "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you."

"Not at all!" answered the Doctor, grinning. "I, for one, am glad you didn't."

Rose beamed. "Thanks." He gave her a little kiss, asking her forgiveness. She granted it easily, smiling against his lips as she kissed him back much more fiercely.

Just then Jack groaned and sat up. The Doctor and Rose broke apart suddenly and glanced at him. Jack frowned, grumbled a few incoherent words and fell back down onto his face.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances before bursting into laughter at their unconscious friend as he lay silent and unmoving, lost in the deep, overwhelming power of slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome To Torchwood

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eight

Choices

Jack wearily opened his eyes, having had the most relaxed, best nap he'd had in months – though the hangover he could do without. The hum of the TARDIS welcomed him back into consciousness as he stirred on the comfortable couch. The Doctor and Rose still stood leaning against the console, just watching him. He gave a happy, contented smile that they returned.

"Hey," Rose whispered as he slowly sat up.

"Good morning," the Doctor added, his arm wrapped around Rose.

"H'llo," Jack mumbled back, blinking a few times to orient himself. "I feel terrible."

"Considering how many hyper-vodkas you had last night…"

"All I remember is pink jelly," muttered Jack, wincing.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged glances. "Should we tell him?" Rose asked warily.

"Why not?" the Doctor replied, grinning. Jack just looked at them.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "There was this really nice pink flubber lady…" Jack groaned as Rose and the Doctor burst into bouts of hysterical laughter. "It's okay," she gasped, grinning. "We saved you before it could get too far – though maybe we should have left you – it seemed like you were having a good time."

Jack sighed and leaned back. He threw back his head and suddenly winced at the ache as blood rushed to it. "Coffee?" He groaned again.

Rose produced a steaming cup. "Here ya are… and since we know your habits well, I took the liberty to grab a nice shiny pink bucket." She smirked.

Jack glared at her as she laughed again, and accepted both the coffee and the bucket. "Don't you dare give me Tylenol."

"We don't have any anyway," assured Rose. "The Doctor is allergic to it – or is it Aspirin?" She grinned over at him. "Maybe we should do a test…"

"Rose, that is _not_ funny!" The Doctor attacked her with his fingers until she shrieked. "You don't want me to die on you, do you?"

"Maybe your next regeneration will be ginger," Rose suggested with a grin.

"I thought that you thought this body is foxy!" protested the Doctor with a pout.

Jack eyed them. "That sounded so wrong."

Rose giggled as she leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder. "I don't want you to regenerate before you have to," she murmured, and sighed with contentment as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer.

"Same here," he murmured back as he gave her a squeeze.

Jack coughed and promptly reached for the pink bucket. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" And he was.

Rose grimaced as she turned away from her vomiting friend. "Um… we have to talk, Jack."

"About?" Jack gazed at the two of them and knew exactly what they wanted to talk about.

"You and us."

Jack sighed. "Shoot."

"Yeah, um… we would love it if you came with us again, but it really comes down to your decision to leave the group. We would totally understand if you decided to stay here – but I can honestly say that I won't be jumping up and down and rejoicing."

"I will," the Doctor added brightly, and Rose nudged him as Jack chuckled, which brought on another bout of sickness.

"Yeah…so… you need to decide, but please don't leave anything out of the equation. I know Torchwood needs you… but I know we would like you to come with us. I mean, saving the world again, right?" Rose feigned a laugh and couldn't stop the tears welling in her eyes.

The Doctor noticed and tugged her into his arms as she buried her head in his chest silently. "Come on, Angel," he murmured soothingly, "you must be tired. We'll go to bed and let Jack figure this out." Rose nodded into his shoulder as the Doctor lifted her up and, cradling her like a little child, nodded to Jack and carried his Rose out of the control room to the shared bedroom.

Jack sighed as he watched them go. He loved them – they were his family, but… he collapsed head first onto the couch. "Could this be anymore difficult?" he moaned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose was exhausted. As soon as her head had hit the pillow she had kissed the Doctor and fallen asleep. He watched her breathe as he lay beside her on their bed, fingers gently moving through her golden hair. She looked so innocent. Her cheeks were tearstained and glowing, her long eyelashes fluttered every few moments, and her smooth lips parted as her flat stomach moved gracefully up and down slowly.

He twisted his hand to see the ring she had so lovingly given him earlier that evening – it shone and sparkled in the lamplight. The Doctor sighed, and knew it was probably wishful thinking to hope that Jack would choose to stay here. He was immediately swamped with guilt. Rose wanted Jack to stay, and so did he – after a fashion. He just really didn't feel like sharing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack frowned as he drummed his fingers, thinking intensely. The battle was raging strongly within him – and he didn't know which side would win. Before he had met the Doctor and Rose again, he had known without a doubt that he would go with them. Now that he actually _had_ met them again, he was torn in two. He gave a growl of frustration, got up and began to pace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later and Rose began to stir. She blinked a few times as the Doctor's head hovered just above hers, longing to be the first thing she saw when she woke. He wasn't disappointed.

"Wotcha," she murmured, smiling up at him.

"Hmm," he whispered, leaning down to gently kiss her. Rose sighed in contentment and hooked her arms around his neck.

"Has Jack come to a conclusion yet?" she asked right before she snogged him back.

The Doctor mock frowned and pulled away, gave her a little adorable pout. "Enough Jack," he said decidedly as he easily and gently rolled on top of her, kissing the tip of her nose lightly. Roes giggled and tightened her grip slightly. "Let's not talk about him for a few hours, hm?" he suggested with a wicked grin.

"What do you have in mind?" she murmured, looking straight into his brown eyes.

"Well…" He grinned again and lowered his mouth to meet hers softly. Her hand went slowly down his neck as the kiss deepened and her mouth parted to grant his tongue entrance –

There was a knock on the door.

The Doctor groaned as he reluctantly separated from Rose and turned his head in the direction of the door. "What?" he called irritably.

"I made my choice." Rose pushed the Doctor off of her and sat up. Jack's voice sounded so sad.

"Come on in," she managed in a calm voice. Jack hesitantly opened the door. Finding his friends fully dressed and not actively making out, he came in fully with a sigh and closed it behind him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hello, Jack," Rose replied.

"I'll leave you two alone," the Doctor suggested, starting to get up. Rose laid a hand on his arm.

"It concerns you too," she protested.

"I'm fine with either option. I'll come back," he replied softly as he gently removed her hand from his shirt. He gently leaned forward, caressed her cheek and kissed her slowly before getting up.

Jack waited silently as the Doctor passed him, gave his shoulder a squeeze and moved out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. "Come have a seat, Jack." Rose sat straight up against the headboard and patted the rumpled but made big bed. Jack obliged and forced a smile.

"I'm staying."

The room was so silent you could hear a Dalek move.

Then, "Okay."

Suddenly Rose was in Jack's arms and was hugging him tightly. "We'll come and visit," she managed to whisper hoarsely, even though she knew that it probably wouldn't happen, not in his lifetime.

"You'd better," he teased, trying to make the conversation lighter. He knew it wasn't going to happen either. "Make it often." Rose couldn't say anything to this and buried her head against his shoulder, silently shaking. "Rose Tyler, don't you _dare_ cry on me…" Jack was at a loss for words as he wrapped his arms tightly around his friend and sister. He felt his own eyes welling. "You're gonna make me start." Rose managed half a laugh and a sniffle.

"I'm gonna miss you," she whispered, as Jack began to sway her gently back and forth, his chin resting on her hair. He didn't know how to speak past the lump in his throat.

"Miss you too," he managed, jaw trembling with emotion. He held her silently for a while, and Rose finally slipped out of his embrace. He ran his hand along her shaking, pale cheek and smiled painfully. She hadn't been crying.

"Jack… can I be left alone for a few minutes?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah, okay," he gave in reluctantly. "Bye, honey."

"Bye, Jack."

Jack rose and in a few steps was out of the room. He closed the door behind him. As soon as she heard his steps receding down the hall Rose threw herself face down on her bed and began to cry. Her loud cries faded into silent sobs as she missed Jack even more. She had just found him and he was leaving – she didn't know if she could handle it.

Rose remained on her bed, even though she heard the door quietly open. _Probably Jack again. _ She only bothered to quieten down so he wouldn't hear her sobbing. She felt someone walk over to the edge, and was engulfed by a familiar smell that lessened the pain in her heart.

The Doctor. He turned her to face him so gently she obliged, still crying like a little broken child. Warm, soothing fingers stroked her cheek as soft, comforting lips kissed the tears gently away.

"Oh, Angel," he murmured sighing as he held her close to his hearts. Rose tried to stop crying but she couldn't – only continued harder. The Doctor understood – simply continued to hold her tenderly as she sobbed into his shirt, drenching it, but he didn't care. He rocked her back and forth, cupping the back of her head to his chest softly with his other hand, every once and a while kissing the top of her head gently. Eventually her cries of pain turned to shuddering sobs, and still the Doctor held her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack grabbed his things and looked once more around the TARDIS. She gave a farewell hum that flowed through him and he smiled in appreciation, gently touching the control panel in the centre that filled with the warmth of life.

"Goodbye, girl. Maybe we'll see each other again."

The TARDIS reached for him and the next minute Jack was glowing. His eyes were wide as he tried to let go, but couldn't. His mouth opened in a silent screech of pain, and then the next moment he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack?" Gwen was standing over him, concerned. "Jack?"

Jack blinked, disoriented, and smiled without opened his eyes. "Hi, Rose."

"Jack?"

He blinked again. This wasn't Rose. "Oh, hi, Gwen. Where am I?"

"On the ground."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. I know I'm on the ground – where am I on earth – or am I even on earth?"

Gwen looked at him confused. "You're on the ground in Cardiff. You just said something about finding the right kind of doctor and you went down in a heap."

"What…? That's not right! I was on the TARDIS – I…"

"What's the TARDIS?" asked Gwen.

Jack stood, furious that the most wonderful moment of his life had been a dream. "The Doctor's ship," he explained impatiently.

"But who's the Doctor?"

"I'm not going through this!" he said angrily, looking around. It was night time.

"Jack, I think you bumped your head really hard when you went down."

"Leave me alone."

"But…"

"Gwen, leave me alone right now, " he repeated sternly, in no mood to argue.

With a sigh Gwen stalked off towards the hub.

"This can't have been a dream…" He turned around in a circle, frustrated, but feeling more alive than he had felt since he had died. It must have been the TARDIS. Her gift to him. It couldn't have been fake. It had been _so_ real. He looked down. He passed his right hand in front of his eyes and felt a cool metal against his face.

It was a silver ring on the middle finger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If you don't remember anything about a ring, go to Chapter Five. This story is DONE! I'm sorry about that last bit about it being fake and all… that's not what I WOULD have had it ended, but it kind of… did it of itself, if you know what I mean.

Okay… so was it a dream? Or did it really happen? xD

Press that little purple button and it will make me so happy. xD


End file.
